


In The Bedroom

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Chronicles of a Warrior and a Burglar [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content, need more be said?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP outtakes from "Chronicles of a Warrior and a Burglar" in Bilbo's point of view. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Beorn's

The night before had killed the mood in more ways than one.

First it was Balin.

Then it was Thorin.

Bilbo swore they must be natural cockblocks. Or at least professional ones, what with Balin being a brother and Thorin’s angst…

Bilbo sighed and glanced at Dwalin. Truth be told, he had not thought he’d likely fall in love with the warrior he chose to be his husband. Dwalin used to intimidate him and before, and the prospect of being bedded by the mighty Dwarf made Bilbo a little anxious.

However, Dwalin had been kind. He had been patient with Bilbo. At times, Bilbo wondered if he made the right choice—especially when they were at Rivendell when he first tried to ask Dwalin if he minded they’d consummate their marriage. He was shocked when his hand was knocked away. Bilbo had, until Dwalin proposed the night before (as there couldn’t be any other word for what he said), believed he had actually repulsed Dwalin.

That had hurt.

Whatever Dwalin was going to say after, Bilbo had decided he didn’t want to hear, so he ran and hid in a deserted hall, holding the burning hand to his chest. He collapsed to the ground and wept quietly.

Thorin had found him, but he only stared, as though he had never seen anyone cry before. Bilbo was too upset to care that he was a King, telling him to go away and leave him in peace. Thorin listened, which was odd enough. Bilbo had too upset to care.

But that was Rivendell.

The heaviness in his heart lifted when Dwalin held him in the cave the led them to Goblin Town. A heaviness that he didn’t know he was carrying. He blamed the Goblins for ruining what may have been the best time to tell Dwalin how he felt for him.

He’d blame Gollum too if Gollum had anything to do with it. And he’d tell the company if he was sure they’d not march right on back to destroy the pitiful creature. Balin would at least. His brother-in-law was quite fond of Bilbo, and Bilbo thought the feeling mutual.

And then the Orcs happened. Well, sure, that may have been a moment of stupidity on his part, but he got out all right, didn’t he? They all did.

But now they were safe. And they were in a house. And Bilbo really wanted to take the advantage of having _doors and walls_ around him and Dwalin.

Really, it would not do to go at it in the middle of the night on the road. Not with Balin or Thorin or any of the Dwarves about.

No. This would be their only chance before reaching Erebor and Bilbo was damned if he was forced to wait that long!

He went to one of the bathing houses and searched the rack of various oils for one’s skin. He found one that had an inoffensive smell about it (rosemary?), and smuggled it back to his room. Burglar indeed. Stealing oils counted. Didn’t it?

Bilbo wasn’t sure. Either way, there wouldn’t be much point returning it if Dwalin was willing to take full advantage of the presence of walls.

He found Dwalin. Sneaking up on the Warrior was not really smart, but he could sidle over…

Bilbo paused. As daring as he felt, he wasn’t feeling _that_ daring. Not with the rest of the company so close by. He found a blank slip of paper (probably Ori’s). He wrote a quick message on it, ripped the slip where the message was written, and approached Dwalin, who spoke to Nori (spoke being the polite way of putting it. They really didn’t get along, though Bilbo was iffy on the exact details).

He pressed the paper in Dwalin’s hand. He smiled at Nori, then walked away. He glanced back to see Dwalin reading the note. Nori was trying to read over Dwalin’s shoulder. Dwalin rammed his elbow into Nori’s stomach. Bilbo found it oddly satisfying seeing the other Dwarf holding his stomach so.

 _That’s what you get for reading private messages between married people_ , Bilbo thought, heading to his room.

He set the oil down on the bedside table and went to fill a basin with water and a towel. Then he undressed. He had set his shirt aside when Dwalin entered. The door closed loudly, though not slamming, behind him.

Dwalin hoisted Bilbo into his arms, and smashed his lips to Bilbo’s. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck, returning the furious kiss.

Dwalin lay him down on the bed, tugging his trousers off. A blush rose to Bilbo’s face under Dwalin’s scrutiny. Dwalin kissed him again before removing his own clothes beginning with his knuckle busters, followed by his furs and mail armor. He kicked his boots off before pulling his tunic and leather breeches off.

He barely contained the gasp that came from seeing the tattoos and scars and _piercings_ covering Dwalin’s chest. Bilbo wasn’t sure what the point of all the ink and metal were really for, but he propped up on his elbows to kiss Dwalin, fingers running over a ring attached to Dwalin’s nipple. He tugged on it lightly, pulling a groan from deep in Dwalin’s throat.

Dwalin cupped the back of Bilbo’s leg, pushing it up while his other hand pinned Bilbo’s other leg to the bed. He leaned down, pressing his tongue against Bilbo’s hole.

Bilbo gasped again and arched his back, grabbing the sheets and biting his lip.

“Oh… _oh_ …”

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Dwalin’s tongue and his breath. Warm, intimate, and forbidden all at once! Bilbo half wanted to scream from pleasure alone.

“ _Oh_ …Dwa… _ah_ …” Bilbo’s breathing intensified. Dwalin’s thumbs rubbed against his thighs in small soothing circles. Bilbo’s cock ached for stimulation, heavy and hot against his stomach. “Dwalin…plea— _oh_ …” Dwalin pulled away, resting the raised leg on his shoulder while he reached over for the oil, coating his fingers in it. Bilbo whimpered, missing the feel of Dwalin’s tongue against his ass.

Dwalin’s fingers rubbed against the wet hole before entering, pumping in and out. Bilbo arched his back again, hissing at the intrusion. Dwalin paused.

“Don’t stop,” Bilbo moaned. “Don’t, please…Dwalin…”

Dwalin kissed him. “Tell me if you’re in pain.” Bilbo nodded vigorously, kissing him back.

Dwalin resumed thrusting his finger in and out, he paused to add a second, pushing against the muscle. Bilbo squeezed around Dwalin’s spread fingers as they turned inside him.

A third finger came sooner than he thought it would. Bilbo groaned, pushing on them greedily.

Dwalin pulled out. Bilbo opened his eyes to watch Dwalin coat his thick length with oil.

“Remember to tell me if you’re in pain.”

“I will. Promise.”

Dwalin placed his hands on Bilbo’s hips, thrusting once. Bilbo wailed, locking his arms around Dwalin’s neck. His leg which had rested on Dwalin’s shoulder had slid down to rest in the crook of Dwalin’s arm. Dwalin did not move.

Bilbo kissed him repeatedly, mentally begging for Dwalin to move, damn it!

And Dwalin moved slow, steady, and deliberate, nudging the tip of his cock further and further in.

Bilbo’s vision swayed and another cry passed his lips. He planted his lips firmly to Dwalin’s, hoping that kissing his husband would keep him from being too loud.

Dwalin pushed his tongue into Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo couldn’t be bothered to care about where Dwalin’s tongue had been previously. Dwalin pulled Bilbo closer so to prop up on his knees, thrusting deeper into Bilbo.

Dwalin pulled his tongue back into his mouth just before his release with Bilbo, roaring triumphantly. Bilbo found his release not long after. Dwalin laid him back down on the bed, still thrusting into him while his cock softened. Bilbo shivered, pleasure still wrecked in his body. Dwalin pulled out, kissing his shoulder.

“Mine,” Dwalin growled.

Bilbo chuckled. “Likewise.”

Dwalin looked at him before reaching for the wet cloth in the basin. He wiped Bilbo clean, who shivered from the cold water against his skin.

When the towel was tossed back in the basin, Dwalin flopped back down on the bed, curling around Bilbo. “We’ll probably need to change the water in the basin before we begin the next round.”

And who was Bilbo to deny his husband that?


	2. In Laketown After Bilbo Recovers from His Cold

On the sixth day since they arrived, Bilbo woke slowly. His breathing was easy. He felt awake and energized.

He turned around. Dwalin still slept, lying on his back, peacefully asleep. Bilbo smiled and snuggled closer to his husband, laying his head on Dwalin’s breast. Bilbo’s hand traced the tattoos canvassing Dwalin’s torso and stomach.

Dwalin had a lot of tattoos detailing every war and skirmish he had cheated death in from battles as historic as Azanulbizar to a bar fight from his youth before he was considered an adult in his fifties. He also had several piercings, including the ones on his ears.

They rarely found time for a bath and when they did, Bilbo was not really eager to join the others. He knocked it down to cultural differences.

Dwalin had a ring for each nipple. He had a metal loop attached to his navel…

Bilbo kissed said navel ring, fingers pressing lightly to Dwalin’s hips. His elbow gently brushed against Dwalin’s groin. He paused, shifting to look at it. The bulge seemed to beckon Bilbo, stirring fire in his own body. He bit his lip and glanced in the other direction. Dwalin still slept.

For some reason, Bilbo found that annoying. Feeling quite Tookish, he shimmied down until he could position himself between Dwalin’s legs and pulled the smallclothes down, freeing Dwalin’s cock, thick and red, proud and erect against Dwalin’s skin.

Bilbo swallowed and leaned forward, fondling Dwalin’s sack in his hand before daring to kiss one, even invite it into his mouth, sucking gently. Dwalin shifted, groaning.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo grinned and moved up, drawing his tongue along the underside of Dwalin’s cock. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Dwalin has a piercing on the tip of his penis. The warm metal resting on his tongue actually explained a lot. Bilbo stretched his mouth as far as it could. He covered what he could not take in his mouth with his hands and sucked.

Dwalin groaned again, his hand reaching down to caress Bilbo’s head, running through his unruly curls. Bilbo’s hair was yanked and he was pulled off. “Dwalin!”

“Get up here.”

Bilbo pouted, wondering why Dwalin seemed in such a foul mood. Sure, not everyone liked a blowjob, but that was rather cruel. He reemerged from under the covers, frowning.

“You didn’t need to pull my hair.”

Dwalin’s usually dark eyes seemed darker, staring at Bilbo. He propped himself up and kissed Bilbo, a hand gently grasping Bilbo’s neck.

Bilbo leaned into the kiss. Dwalin turned them over, darting his tongue over Bilbo’s red lips, which opened for him.

 _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the piercing on his tongue_ , Bilbo thought as the small stud scraped the top of his mouth. Bilbo lifted his hips when Dwalin’s fingers curled under the top of his small clothes, pulling them down. Dwalin pulled away from Bilbo’s mouth, chucking the shorts over his shoulder before pushing Bilbo’s legs apart.

Bilbo felt his length twitch with anticipation. Dwalin kept staring at it contemplatively.

“Something wrong?” Bilbo asked.

“Rather the opposite,” Dwalin answered, smirking. “Any ideas how I ought to please my husband this morning?”

“You could let him finish what he started,” Bilbo suggested.

“And pass up the chance to make him scream?” Dwalin asked, squeezing Bilbo’s thighs. “I happen to like my husband’s voice. It’d be a waste not to make him squeal.”

“I wonder if your husband thinks the same…” Bilbo mused, squirming gently in Dwalin’s grasp. “Seems a bit one-sided if you don’t let him pleasure _you_ once in a while…”

“Perhaps I’ve a reason to pass that up. Trust me, making him scream is a very pleasurable experience.”  His hand cupped Bilbo’s testicles, kneading them gently in his hand. Bilbo whimpered and his cock twitched again, hot as fire against his stomach.

“See? You hear that? I like that.” He curled his fingers around Bilbo’s twitching cock and gave it a couple long strokes.

“ _Oh…Oh gods…_ ”

“That I like more,” Dwalin growled in his ear. Bilbo locked his arms around Dwalin’s neck, kissing him with as much ferocity as he could muster. Dwalin released his cock, setting it back on Bilbo’s leg. He pulled out of Bilbo’s grasp and grabbed the oil on the bedside table.

Bilbo turned onto his stomach, waiting. When two thick fingers pushed inside, Bilbo gasped, pushing back against them. Dwalin shoved his fingers deeper inside, twisting his wrist. Rubbing and pushing against the wall within.

Bilbo’s vision blurred when Dwalin’s fingers rammed into his prostate, sending waves of electricity through his body. Bilbo screamed, biting into the pillow.

A third finger joined the others, stretching, ramming, thrusting, twisting, rubbing…

Bilbo wailed into the goose-feather pillow, his length beginning to strain.

Dwalin pulled his fingers out, turning Bilbo over. He watched Dwalin cover his cock in oil, fingers gently tugging the piercing as they do. Bilbo swallowed, reaching to relieve his own cock. Dwalin took both of Bilbo’s hand in one of his, pinning them above his head.

“Not yet, ghivashel,” Dwalin growled. “Keep them here or beside you, but do _not_ touch yourself.” Bilbo nodded, biting his red, swollen lips.

Dwalin grasped Bilbo’s legs again, spreading them apart and lifting them off the bed. He thrust into Bilbo at a punishing pace. Bilbo gripped at the sheets, back arching off the bed, and screaming.

Dwalin slowed to a steady, slow, soothing rhythm before picking up his brutal pace again. Bilbo was torn between hate and love for it. He wanted to finish, and yet didn’t want this pleasure to end.

Semen shot over Bilbo’s stomach and chest. He felt limp in Dwalin’s arms. His back arched again when Dwalin finished inside him. His husband roared triumphantly, continuing to keep pace throughout his orgasm.

When Dwalin did pull out, Bilbo slapped his arm. “What?”

“Next time, I’m topping.”

Dwalin snorted. “Yes, Dear.”


	3. After the Official Wedding Ceremony

The heavy doors of their temporary compartment in Erebor thud shut behind Bilbo and Dwalin.

Most of the rooms had been cleaned out in the month after the battle took place.

Since Bilbo’s banishment had been lifted, he took to ridding this compartment of the dust and tattered belongings. It was far from being completely inhabitable, but that didn’t matter. They had agreed to return to the Shire before Thorin asked if they’d mind terribly doing that.

Bilbo had half a mind to kick the blasted Dwarf to next Durin’s Day, if not Dwalin holding him back. They were going to wait until after the wedding before taking the journey.

Balin had the compartment next door and agreed to take care of this one in the event Bilbo and Dwalin ever decided to return.

However, none of that mattered at this particular moment, so he pushed it out of his mind and opted to concentrate on his husband.

Not hard to do once they had both been stripped of their wedding clothes.

Bilbo almost laughed at that. Married six months, half of which was the courtship that was forgone for the sake of convenience, and _now_ they have the wedding. At least a wedding actually made it feel _finalized_ more than the slip of paper he signed back in his house all those months ago.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck, pulling him down so to steal a kiss.

Dwalin groaned, his massive hands holding Bilbo’s hips, pinning him to the bed. He kissed Bilbo’s neck, nipping gently at the skin there and sucking, marking…

Bilbo turned his head, giving Dwalin more access to his skin. His cock, already pulsing with arousal, pushed against Dwalin’s thigh.

Dwalin moved down Bilbo’s chest, muttering “mine” under his breath as though the word itself was a mantra.

Bilbo didn’t mind his husband’s possessiveness, so long as it was not acted on so much that he attacked anyone who so much glanced at Bilbo funny. Dwalin may be possessive, as is wont of his people, but he was far from frighteningly so. In fact, it was barely noticeable.

Dwalin dragged his tongue over Bilbo’s navel.

Bilbo ran his hands over Dwalin’s scalp, eyes closed, embracing the sensations Dwalin brought his skin.

Dwalin moved his hands down massaging Bilbo’s inner thighs as he pushed them further apart and took Bilbo’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Oh…Dw—ah!_ ” Bilbo’s back arched off the bed. His toes curled and he attempted to thrust into Dwalin’s mouth, foiled by Dwalin pinning his hands to Bilbo’s waist again.

Dwalin released him to grab the oil on the bedside table and coat his fingers, earning a half-disappointed, half-expectant moan from Bilbo. Sometimes Bilbo thought his husband had a sadistic streak with his bed partners, which carried over into his marriage to Bilbo.

Bilbo learned much about said “sadistic streak.”

First was that, while gentle, Dwalin liked to drag things out even when Bilbo desperately wanted to come, he usually wasn’t allowed to until the very last moment.

Second was no matter how many times Bilbo tried to reverse their roles, Dwalin did not like to do anything but topping. That had become an argument—a rather silly one, now that Bilbo thought about it—about Dwalin’s will to dominate and agreement that _once a month_ , he had to let Bilbo top. Bilbo had wanted once a week, but Dwalin would not yield. He simply did not like to be on the receiving end.

The third and final observation was the piercings. Two in particular: the one on his tongue and the one attached to his cock. And that was all Bilbo had to say about observation number three. He couldn’t tell if those two piercings were meant to torture or to pleasure and it seemed to be both.

Dwalin pushed an oiled finger into Bilbo, wriggling the finger around.

“Damn it, Dwalin, faster!” Bilbo snapped.

“Clearly,” Dwalin growled, shoving a second finger in unceremoniously, earning an undignified squawk from Bilbo, “Either you’re getting too used to me or I’m losing my touch if you can regain coherency that fast, âzyung.”

He twisted his fingers around, scissored Bilbo’s entrance without a trace of remorse, and rammed them up, finding his prostate.

Bilbo shrieked when Dwalin’s fingers found them, clawing his shoulders.

Dwalin held his fingers against them, rubbing against the ball of nerves to pull out Bilbo’s voice for a moment before pulling out just enough to insert a third finger and shoved them back up.

Bilbo’s back arched a second time with another scream to accompany it. Bilbo’s cock spread pre-cum over his stomach and Dwalin’s. Bilbo wailed. “Dwal—please—don’t tease— _oh!_ ” Tears stained his cheeks.

Dwalin look down on his husband, coming apart beneath him.

Bilbo had no idea how he looked to Dwalin, but Dwalin’s enlarged pupils at least told Bilbo his husband must _really_ like what he sees. Which Bilbo decided was encouraging.

Dwalin’s Adam’s apple bobbed and his fingers pulled out to pour more oil onto his hand and stroke his cock, fingers tugging lightly on the ring attached to the tip.

He seized Bilbo’s legs, pulling Bilbo closer and lining his cock with Bilbo’s entrance, and moved his hands to either side of Bilbo.

Bilbo failed to steady the shudder coursing through his body when Dwalin’s cock brushes against him lightly. Bilbo locked his legs around his husband’s waist before Dwalin began to move.

Dwalin inched his way into Bilbo, hissing words Bilbo did not know beyond that they were endearments.

“Damn it, Dwalin, _faster_!” Bilbo demanded.

Dwalin smirked, kissing him. He kept his even and slow pace, earning more curses from Bilbo. Slow, deliberate…then he hit Bilbo’s prostate again, getting another shriek before finally doing as Bilbo requested and executing a punishing pace.

Bilbo tried to muffle his screams by pulling Dwalin closer to kiss him sloppily, moaning into Dwalin’s mouth.

Dwalin hefted him up, propping himself up on his knees as he thrust deeper and harder into Bilbo.

Bilbo felt his cock strain. “Dwalin, I— _oh_ —I’m going to— _oh!_ ”

“Go ahead and come, sanmizim.”

The words barely left when Bilbo’s sack drew up and hot seed spilled over their stomachs. Bilbo felt a little lightheaded. He lay his head on Dwalin’s shoulder while his husband continued to thrust into him. When Dwalin came, Bilbo gasped and dug his nails into Dwalin’s shoulders.

Dwalin lay him back down and pulled out. He stood and went to get a cloth.

Bilbo watched him sleepily.

When he returned he kissed Bilbo, gently wiping spunk away.  The towel was tossed aside and Bilbo readjusted his position to lay half across Dwalin, content to use Dwalin’s shoulder as a pillow, confident that this was where he belonged.


End file.
